Harry potter and the family of misfits
by sylverwolf666
Summary: Harry Potter never had a chance to be normal. So when his uncle beats him so bad he loses the ability to see, headmaster Dumbledore and professor snape take it upon themselves to "kill" the boy who lived and introduce the wizarding world to severus's "daughter" Lillianna Ivory Snape
1. The End Of Harry Potter

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

!abuse warning!

Prologue

"Uncle Vernon I swear I didn't do anything to Dudley! He was attacked by a dementor!" Harry shouted at his deranged uncle as he threw Harry into his room. locking the door behind him Vernon loomed over the boy, malice clear in his eyes. Harry scrambled backwards until he could stand up  
"I'm telling the truth" he yelled standing his ground despite the dull ache in his side where he hit the floor. Vernon shrieked in rage, caterwauling for all he was worth.  
"Shut up boy! I don't believe you, your a liar and a freak just like your useless parents!" in a flash, Vernon's hand was in the air. Before Harry could react the hand was brought down across the side of his head, knocking him off balance and causing him to crash headfirst into the bed frame. The sound of flesh hitting metal reverberated through the sudden silence that permeated the smallest bedroom of number 4 privet drive.  
gingerly touching the spot where he hit his head Harry glared at his uncle.

"hitting me won't make a difference, I didn't attack Dudley!" if at all possible Vernon seemed to get angrier and Harry suddenly felt very afraid.  
"I'll teach you to lie to me!" Vernon spat in fury, reaching for Harry who lurched backwards, head spinning as he did so. Harry warily looked up into the furious face of Vernon Dursley, black spots dancing across his vision as he stood up. He had to lean on the bed as sickening dizziness swamped him. Apparently this was the wrong move in Vernon's eyes. He lumbered forward yelling like a madman and slammed Harry's head into the nearest wall. The black spots vanished only to be replaced with a fuzzy grayness at the edges of his vision. Harry dropped to the floor like a stone, and this time he didn't get up.

Vernon, still shaking with rage proceed to punch and kick Harry mercilessly. Harry pleaded for him to stop at first but over time his voice failed him and he lay there brokenly. Punch by punch Harry weakened until his breathing had slowed to a faint whisper. By the time Vernon was done he was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Harry on the other hand was unconscious and bleeding sluggishly from the many cuts that littered his body. It was then that Vernon realized what state the boy was in, thinking quickly he decided to dump him somewhere and let him die. Vernon grabbed the ratty blankets they had let the boy use and wrapped him in it.

Grabbing the edge of the bundle he began dragging it down the stairs, Harry's already damaged head hitting each step on the way down. He tugged the bundle down the hall to the front door. He had just unlocked the front door when petunia found him  
"what happened?" she gasped, paling rapidly as she gazed at the bloodstained bundle lying by Vernon's feet  
"is he dead?" she whispered lowly, glancing around as if expecting to see a neighbor looking in the windows.  
"Not yet, he will before long however. He refused to tell me what he did to Dudley and I might have gotten a little carried away trying to get him to talk."  
"hurry and get rid of it then! I'll go clean up the blood." Petunia briskly walked away shushing Dudley as she walked by the kitchen where he was still sitting, dazed and injured from the dementors.

Vernon dragged the bundle out of the house, he unlocked his car and hoisted the bundle into the trunk. Getting in the car he started it and drove off into the night. He hummed a tune as he drove ignoring that harry potter, the boy who lived, was barely clinging to life in the trunk.


	2. Snape To The Rescue

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Severus Snape threw open the door leading into the living room, cursing whoever was flooing at this hour. Three in the morning was far too early to be calling, nevertheless he answered the call and to his annoyance it was headmaster Dumbledore.

"Severus, I fear something has happened to young Harry, half an hour ago the blood wards around privet drive fell. Naturally i sent someone to investigate, Remus searched the entire house. He found harry's trunk locked in a cupboard underneath the stairs, and the house smelled like it had been recently cleaned. When he searched the smallest bedroom he found an almost overwhelming scent of cleaner, but even that couldn't mask the smell of blood. Harry was nowhere to be found and Vernon Dursley was adamant that he had run away. However Harry's cousin Dudley kept repeating the phrase, don't tell the freaks what happened to Harry, so Remus brought the Dursley's back to Grimmauld place." Dumbledore's face was ashen as he spoke, fear evident in his eyes.  
Snape was skeptical, after all Potter had run away before.  
"Headmaster, i'm sure Potter is just being dramatic as usual. He'll turn up." Snape knew he had said the wrong thing when Dumbledore's eyes hardened, anger coloring the usually kind man's face.  
"I will not stand for your dismissive treatment of Harry Potter any longer! Harry is half Lily's! If you actually cared about her you would protect her son. Now, you will come search Vernon Dursley's mind for the location of Harry Potter."  
Snape glared at the old man "and why is that headmaster" he sneered unimpressed.  
Dumbledore sighed heavily "because if Harry is alive he is going to need someone to protect him. I have something to ask of you Severus. and in order for you to say yes, you need to understand that harry is not his father. Besides it's not like you have a choice." Dumbledore vanished and Snape cursed his unfortunate luck before flooing to Grimmauld place. The first thing he saw upon his arrival was an angry Black restraining an even angrier Lupin, his eyes glowing amber.  
Seeing the normally level headed Remus Lupin ready to kill gave Snape the little bit of doubt he needed to get this job done.

Pointedly ignoring the two marauders he walked into the room Lupin had been fighting to get into, the room containing Vernon Dursley. Without preamble Snape dove into the muggles mind. The first memory caught him off guard.  
Harry Potter, maybe age five, standing on his tiptoes struggling to reach the stove-top. Petunia Dursley hovering nearby, watching with her beady hateful eyes as a skillet fell. Before Harry could do anything, Petunia snatched it up and swung it at the boy. It caught him in the arm and the way it bent Snape thought it had probably broken. That would explain why he had trouble writing.

turning away he was swept onto a new memory. This time Harry was a bit older, maybe seven, and this brute of a dog attacked him. the dog eventually chased him up a tree, a large woman laughing heartily in the background.  
An image floated by of the cupboard under the stairs. Anger forming in his stomach, Snape jumped into a new memory. This time Harry was old enough to be in Hogwarts, his uncle was throwing him into his room. There were bars on the window, a cat flap on the door and half a dozen locks that Snape stared at in horror.  
pushing out from the memory he began searching for the memories of that night, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Blood, so much blood pooling on the floor of the littlest bedroom. A child carelessly dumped in a dark corner, cuts littering the pale skin. Severus ripped out of the monsters mind with more force than was necessary. Vernon slumped over, sweat beading on his forehead. He would have a headache but he deserved so much more.  
Dumbledore looked grave, his worst fears confirmed by Snape's murderous glare. "should I even ask" he asked wearily, paling rapidly as Snape began to practically spit the words to the floor. "It's so much worse than you imagined headmaster." without any further comments the potions master was out the door where he was immediately accosted by Remus Lupin who had gotten free of black.

With Lupin's amber eyes staring into his own, he was forcibly reminded of the life debt he owed potter.  
"if you want Harry Potter to live i suggest you step out of my way wolf." Remus's eyes widened and he stumbled back, hope blossoming on his face.  
"He is truly alive Severus?" he asked hoarsely anger draining from his body.  
"For now. But if i don't go now we may lose him. "Snape strode to the fireplace but hesitated before leaving, turning to the two marauders he spoke, urgency lacing his tone  
"he will likely be very weak when i find him. Set up a room here, it's the only safe place for right now." looking to Remus and then Sirius he promised to bring him back. He didn't wait around to see the twin looks of shock on the marauders faces. Whirling away, all Snape thought about was he could never forgive himself if Harry died tonight.


	3. Knight And Harry

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

As the flames died down Snape rushed out of the fireplace, anxiety coiling in his stomach with every passing second. He snatched up his potions kit and practically flew out the door, cursing himself the entire time. He was known for protecting the abused, yet he had completely missed all the signs in harry.  
Reaching the edge of the apparition wards he apparated to the dark street he had seen in Dursley's memories. Sirens blared in the distance, yelling and the sound of glass breaking filled the air. A pair of yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the ally in front of him. a large grey wolf-dog snarled at him as he cautiously approached the pale bundle that was harry potter. The creature seemed to be protecting harry, feeling foolish he crouched down in front of the animal "I'm here to save him. Work with me."

To his amazement the wolf-dog sat down next to Harry's body and whined as if urging Snape to help him. Moving forward Snape looked at Harry in horror, the blood had finally stopped flowing but the cuts looked ragged and red, clearly made by fists. His face was barely recognizable, nose broken and glasses missing completely. Snape breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the faint rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was still clinging to life. Snape looked around before pulling out his wand and casting wards to keep the Muggles away. Relaxing slightly he kneeled beside harry and cast diagnostic spells to assess the damage. A few seconds later a piece of parchment materialized in front of Snape. broken bones ranging from Harry's hands to his ankle, cuts, bruises, ripped muscles, a concussion, a cracked skull and extensive blood loss.  
Snape stared at the boy for a second trying to figure out how was still alive. The wolf-dog woofed impatiently, spurring Snape to act.

Raising his wand he cast multiple healing charms meant to knit the muscles back together, fix the cuts and set the broken bones. Harry groaned in pain, green eyes opening slightly as he woke up for the first time. Snape maneuvered behind Harry, allowing the broken boy to lay on him. Harry looked up at him for a second before his head dropped again, confusion swimming in the green pools.  
Summoning a handful of potions from his kit, Snape tipped harry's head back and coaxed him to drink them. A blood replenishing potion, bone knitting potion and pain potion. A bruise salve followed the potions, Harry whimpered in pain as snape applied the salve to the visible bruises.  
The sounds of discomfort faded away as the salve did it's job. Soon Harry's breathing had evened out, indicating that he felt safe enough to sleep. Knowing nothing could be done for the concussion or cracked skull at this moment in time Snape gently lifted the now sleeping Potter off the cold ground.  
The wolf-dog whined as Snape began to walk away, deciding that the creature could be good for harry, Snape motioned for him to follow. Barking happily he trotted up to Snape and gently grasped the robes with his teeth. Staring in wonder at the smart creature Snape shook his head and apparated back to his home. As soon as the world stopped spinning the wolf-dog bounded up to the door and waited impatiently for Snape to open it. Smiling faintly he followed the wolf-dog up the walkway, sensing the Head of House, the door automatically opened. Entering the house Snape was greeted with a scream from his wife. Seeing that the wolf-dog had simply scared her, he laughed lightly before laying the still sleeping Potter on his couch. Looking at the dog he decided it needed a name, since he seemed protective of Harry, Snape decided to call him Knight.  
Walking up to the scruffy wolf-dog Snape once again leaned down and spoke to the intelligent animal. "Knight, go watch Harry and get me when he wakes up. I need to talk with my wife." once again Knight proved that he was immensely intelligent as he seemed to nod at Severus and trotted over to Harry. Snape rose and turned to his wife who was looking at him as if he had grown a second head

"Severus please explain to me why the boy who lived is sleeping on our couch or why that dog just listened to you." Snape smiled at his anxious wife " Celestia, a lot has happened since Dumbledore called me, Harry's uncle tried to kill him. I found his location and when I arrived this wolf-dog was guarding him, after healing all that I could I brought Harry back here but Knight refused to let me leave without him. Once Harry wakes up I will be taking him to headquarters where his dog-father and Lupin will take care of him." Celestia looked over at the sleeping boy, tears forming in her eyes "why would his uncle try to kill him?" Snape's eyes darkened, anger marring his features. "I have no idea, and Vernon Dursley better hope I never find out. "Celestia looked at her husband with thoughtful eyes, a sly smile forming on her lips.  
"you've come to care for him." it was now Snapes turn to look at his wife as if she had grown a second head.  
"I care for him as I would any abused witch or wizard." Snape looked over at Harry who had begun to stir, Knight barked at Snape and he couldn't help but smile at the wolf-dog. Moving over to the boy who was now looking around in fear, breath hitching as a panic attack overtook him, Snape gently touched Harry's arm.  
" Harry? How are you feeling?" Harry's head whipped around to face Snape, uneasiness spread through him as he noticed that Harry's eyes were slightly unfocused. The uneasy feeling turned to dread as Harry spoke shakily  
" where am I professor? Why can't I see? What happened? The last thing I remember is uncle Vernon yelling at me." Snape swallowed thickly,  
"your so called uncle beat you to near death. As to why you can't see, well i'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is the concussion is causing temporary blindness. unfortunately I didn't have every potion I needed on hand when I found you. Do you feel able to use the floo? Your currently in my house but we need to get you to headquarters."  
Harry's eyes widened as he took in what I said. Stifling a cry of pain Harry tried to stand up, swaying violently he sat back down, frustration evident on his face. A grim smile painted Snape's features.  
"I have a few potions to help with the concussion. Unfortunately most of the damage will have to heal on its own." handing Harry two vials he explained that they would fix the crack in his skull and stop the dizziness. Harry drank them gratefully, sighing in relief when his dark world stopped spinning. The pounding in his head receded and he stood once more. Still disoriented he reached out for something to hold onto and found a warm, furry head.  
"Professor? Do you own a dog?" Snape chuckled, shocking Harry.  
"I don't, that is Knight. He was with you when I found you. He wouldn't let me leave without him. He is very intelligent, and even understands what we are saying." Knight barked as if to confirm what Snape had said. Harry smiled and began to pet him and he closed his eyes contentedly. Snape smiled at the sight the dirty wolf-dog and the bloodstained Potter made  
"alright you two, I still have to get you to headquarters before Lupin and your dog-father storm my home looking for you. Celestia I don't know when I will be back, don't wait up for me."  
Knight stood up and trotted to the fire, barking for Harry and Snape to follow.  
"I have to get Dumbledore. Wait here harry." striding to the fireplace Snape floo called headquarters. Sirius answered, anxiousness marring his face. "I have Harry, get Dumbledore. I cant bring him through until he knows about headquarters.' Nodding swiftly Sirius exited the flames and shortly after Dumbledore came through. Immediately he went over to Harry  
"I am so sorry that I ever placed you with them. I should have listened to Minerva when she told me they were no good." Harry closed his sightless eyes and sighed heavily  
"Headmaster, I can't blame you. Only uncle Vernon is to blame. Can I go see Sirius now?" Dumbledore looked immensely pleased that Harry didn't blame him.  
"Of course. the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is located at number 12 Grimmauld place in London. Quickly now, lets go." walking back over to the floo Dumbledore vanished into the flames. Snape guided harry to the fireplace.  
"Take Knight through with you. I've already explained to him where to get out so just follow him." Harry grabbed onto Knights fur and stepped through the flames, Snape not far behind him.


	4. Headquarters And A New Family

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Harry desperately wished the spinning would stop, listening to the whooshing was worse than seeing the fireplaces whip by before. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he was pulled out onto a floor, Knight beside him whining with anxiousness. Snape stepped out beside him mere seconds later.  
"Harry? Are you alright?" shaking his head Harry got up slowly  
"i think so professor, the whooshing sound was really disorienting." just as Harry stood up Remus poked his head out of a room before grinning widely and vanishing again. Excited whispers could be heard from the room before Sirius and Remus both appeared, twin smiles turning to shock at they gazed at the undersized Harry Potter that stood awkwardly beside the fireplace. Remus was the first to notice that Harry was staring at nothing in particular. Looking down at the large dog that stood close to Harry, allowing him to wind his hand through the thick fur, the two marauders exchanged curious glances. Sirius stepped forward, eyes widening in surprise when Harry made no move to look at him.  
"Harry?" he asked lowly. When Harry finally looked at him he sighed with relief and made to hug him. Relief turned to mild anger when snivellus flung his arm out in front of Harry, but the look in Snape's eyes made Sirius stop. Snape was nervous.

Snape then turned back to Harry  
"Harry, your godfather and Lupin have set up a room for you. Do you wish to go lay down again?" Harry began to say no when a big yawn cut him off. Smiling sheepishly he nodded yes instead. Snape placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him to the room Lupin and Black had been in. a large bed dominated most of the room, two doors on opposite ends of the room led to a closet and a bathroom. The walls were a clean white, the carpet plush and grey.  
Harry took off the ratty, bloodstained, tennis shoes he'd been wearing and sat down on the obnoxiously red bedspread that Severus was sure had been Sirius's idea.  
The bed itself was made of beech, the headboard depicted a giant grey wolf, a shaggy black dog, a large deer, and a slightly smaller doe all surrounding a tiny fawn. Snape smiled at the image, mildly hating that he thought it was beautiful. By the time Snape had stopped admiring the carving Harry was already fast asleep on top of the covers.  
Ignoring the pang he felt at the sight he conjured a deep green blanket and covered Harry with it. Accepting the war he had just began with Black he left the room, closing the door behind him. As he turned to face the others he was met with Blacks astonished face and Lupin's thoughtful one.  
A wry smile turned the corners of his mouth, sighing tiredly he motioned for the other two to follow him. Sitting at the table he waited for the others to sit as well before he spoke. "As you may have already guessed, Harry is blind. I suspect that it will be permanent and if he gains any sight back it will be a miracle. Dursley managed to crack his skull and i believe the concussion he gained as a result is the culprit. He might look perfectly fine, but his mental state is likely extremely unstable." a kaleidoscope of emotions crossed both men's faces. Sorrow, anger, frustration, but most of all their eyes called for vengeance. For the first time ever, Snape and the marauders were at peace. A common enemy had been found.

Snape fell asleep at headquarters, too worried about what would happen when Harry woke up to go home to his wife. Sirius accepted it without complaint and Remus just smiled knowingly, they were beginning to unnerve him. He was immensely glad that he stayed when in the early afternoon a loud crash sounded from Harry's room. Sirius came running, pale as a sheet.  
"Harry's awake and i think he's having a panic attack." Snape rushed past Sirius and into Harry's room. Harry was on the floor, curled in a little ball as if expecting someone to hit him.  
"Harry, can you hear me?" Harry lifted his head in the direction of Snape's voice.  
"Professor?" his sightless eyes were wandering around as if searching for something. Snape leaned down and rested a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to stand.  
Once he did Snape spoke again "Harry what happened? Why were you on the floor?" Harry's eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassment colouring his face  
"I had a nightmare and fell off the bed. I couldn't find it again." Snape had no chance to speak as a jovial laugh came from the direction of the door  
"splendid Severus! I had planned on ordering you to take harry in, but it seems you are fond of him on your own. Of course he will have to take on a new persona but that can easily be arranged" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with that meddlesome light and Snape paled as his words sunk in. adopt Harry Potter? Saving his life was one thing, but living with him every day? A small voice that sounded a lot like Lily told him that he already cared about what happened to the boy after this. As much as he wanted to say yes he knew it would never work. Dumbledore gave him no chance to argue however as it seemed he had already left to make arrangements.  
Cursing the old coot Snape asked Sirius to stay with Harry. After ensuring the boy was being watched he went to the floo intending to head Dumbledore off and refuse. However this time Remus stopped him.  
"Before you go off and tell Dumbledore you won't take care of Harry, think about how much you care about him. I made some adjustments to Harry's bed while you slept. Come look at it before you leave." skeptical that a carving would change his mind Snape reluctantly followed the werewolf back to the bedroom where Harry and Sirius were laughing.  
Snape's heart warmed to hear the boy laugh, scowling as he realized what he was thinking he turned his attention to the carving. He saw the wolf, the dog, and the family of deer. It took him a second to see the serpent with bat wings that hovered over the baby fawn, protecting him. Snape looked at the carving in shock  
"how exactly did you know of my unique double animagus form?" Remus smiled slyly  
"Lily told us." Snape continued to stare into the room where Harry was now talking animatedly about his favorite subjects in school.  
"I like defense but I miss professor Lupin, he was hands down the best teacher. Potions is interesting but too many students take it lightly and upset professor Snape, including myself sometimes. I'm not very good at charms or transfiguration and history of magic is downright boring. None of my electives are good either."  
Severus thought that harry would enjoy classes more if he had tutors, as he would undoubtedly need now. He thought about contacting Dumbledore to have Lupin come back, as well as contacting the other teachers to build a tutoring schedule for Harry. Snape smiled as suddenly it dawned on him what Remus meant, he already saw this boy as his charge. Snape turned to Remus, still smiling in realization.  
"I understand what you mean. I will do my best to be the father he needs."  
Remus just looked at him and stated "you already are."


	5. Call Me Lillie

author's note:

hello readers, thank you for your support and suggestions! super thanks to mizzrazz72 who's suggestion inspired Dudley's character changes as well as the Dursley's punishment. This is not the end for them however. Severus still needs his personal revenge!

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Snape ended up leaving anyway, but only to go talk to Celestia about Harry. Once again standing in his living room where not even twenty four hours previously he had angrily answered that fateful floo call Snape smiled, Celestia had wanted a child since she was but a child herself. But after she was "gifted" to Greyback's pack and turned she vowed to never pass on the gene. When Voldemort fell and Greyback's pack disbanded, she returned to Malfoy Manor where she met Snape.  
"Celestia?" he called into the dark house. Quiet footfalls could be heard from the direction of their bedroom and soon his wife appeared in the doorway.  
"I thought you would have been back hours ago Severus. What happened?" gazing at her husbands bright smile she cocked her head in confusion, nose wrinkling slightly.  
"How do you feel about me adopting Harry? Dumbledore isn't giving me a choice but i'd like to have your approval." Celestia looked astonished but hopeful  
"and Harry has agreed?" a look of fear crossed Snape's face  
"well he hasn't disagreed but I hadn't thought of that." Celestia smiled warmly  
" i'm sure he will be thrilled, poor boy has never had a family. " they fell quiet for a while before Snape decided they should talk to Harry about the adoption.  
"Will you come with me to talk to him?" Celestia laughed at her husband.  
"He'll have to meet me eventually. Let me get my coat. Once Celestia was ready the two of them flooed back to Grimmauld place.

Peals of laughter and barking could be heard from harry's room as Sirius came barreling out, green and silver all over.  
"He spelled me like this for a week because I made fun of that green blanket you gave him!" the look of horror on his face made both Severus and Celestia break down in laughter as well. Sirius's affronted look only made them laugh more. Finally Sirius cracked a smile  
"well at least he's a prankster just like me" it was now Severus's turn to be horrified. Once again everyone was laughing. When everyone had composed themselves the three went back to Harry's room where he was still glaring around and holding onto the green blanket Severus had conjured. Knight was rolling around on the floor, yipping as if trying to laugh.  
"I'm not gonna reverse the spell!" Snape chuckled and was secretly pleased to see Harry perk up at the sound of his voice. Knight also jumped up and trotted over to Severus, greeting him.  
"How are you Harry? Keeping up with your dogfather well?" Harry smiled brightly, all annoyance vanishing as he began to speak excitedly  
"I really like it here but i can't wait to go back to your house professor." a bit of his excitement vanished and he suddenly looked anxious  
"you do want to adopt me don't you? Dumbledore came by and explained to me what was gonna happen now." Severus looked relieved that Harry wanted to live with him.  
"Of course i want to adopt you. Did Dumbledore tell you what your new persona would be?" Harry was once again grinning brightly.  
"He said I could choose. I told him I wanted to become a girl, being a boy is boring. All other guys want to do is wrestle and argue, and when i was younger aunt petunia caught me playing around in her makeup and wearing her fancy dress." while Snape was surprised by Harry's choice he was also glad.  
No one would suspect that Severus Snape's daughter was in fact harry potter.

A few days had passed, Snape and Celestia spent most of their time at headquarters with harry. Celestia had left a few hours previously to meet with Narcissa. Snape decided he had to go take care of everything for his daughter's arrival.  
"Harry, my house isn't ready for you or Knight to move in and the potion for your transition should finish maturing today. Celestia is probably out shopping with Narcissa for your wardrobe as we speak. I will be back in a few hours, let me get you some clothing." striding past harry's trunk where Knight was laying, Snape grabbed the few pieces he had deemed suitable for harry's last day as a boy.  
"this is the last time you will have to wear these clothes. By the way, have you thought about names?" looking thoughtful Harry grabbed the clothing.  
"I almost named Hedwig Ivory when i first got her. I think ivory will be a fine middle name." Snape smiled  
"what about Lillianna Ivory Snape? I once promised you mother I would name my first daughter after her. We were best friends a long time ago."  
Harry's gaze grew wistful "i love it, will you tell me about her sometime? Uncle Remus and uncle Sirius usually only talk about dad." Snape's smile tightened a fraction as his heart squeezed painfully.  
"I'll tell you later. Right now you need to get dressed so I can guide you to the kitchen. You've yet to leave this room." Lillie's expression turned sour at the mention of leaving her room.  
"The house is so big! I'll get lost." Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation  
"nonsense. You will always be with someone who knows the house. And eventually you'll be so used to being blind that you'll be able to memorize the layout even without sight." Lillie stayed silent for a moment before looking at her new dad, she had gotten scary good at discerning where people were standing.  
"Do you really think ill be like this forever? Sometimes i think i see vague shapes and brighter colors like the red bedspread" Severus looked at Lillie strangely, he had never told her the color of the bedspread.  
"Lillie? Did Sirius or Remus tell you what color the blanket was?" Lille wrinkled her nose in thought  
"now that i think about it i don't remember anyone telling me the color of the bedspread. could that be proof that my sight will return? Even if it's only partially?" Snape was excited to hear that Lillie was already seeing to a small degree  
"it's possible, I didn't have much hope for your sight. But if you are seeing some shapes and colors this early in the healing process then maybe your sight will return. Now you need to get dressed." closing the door on Lillie's grumblings Snape waited. A few minutes later the door opened and Lillie peeked her head out. Knight thankfully came trotting out and vanished into the kitchen on his own.  
"I'm ready, do I really have to go to the kitchen?" taking Lillie's arm Snape pulled her out of the room  
"yes you do, your uncles are waiting." guiding her down the short hallway into the kitchen, Snape made sure Lillie could touch the wall so she could eventually memorize the path. They could hear Remus making breakfast while Sirius was complaining about headquarters. Knight was enjoying his breakfast by the pantry.  
"It'll be so dull here! Harry and Knight go home with Severus soon." Remus looked over in amusement  
"there's always cleaning to be done. You know as well as I do that the first floor is the only floor that's completely clean." eyes widening dramatically Sirius spoke in his best pure-blood voice  
"cleaning is below me" Lillie smiled at her uncles antics, cautiously she stepped forward until she found a chair to sit in.  
"good morning uncle Sirius, uncle Remus." both men greeted harry warmly, wide smiles plastered of their faces.  
"hello harry, would you like any breakfast?" grimacing at the thought of food Lillie shook her head. Snape's eyes narrowed and he made a mental note to brew nutrition potions for Lillie.  
"Lillianna, you need to eat something." glaring at her dad she sighed  
"fine, some toast please uncle Remus" Remus smiled at Lillie  
"how about some eggs?" rolling her eyes at their combined efforts to make her eat she nodded her head. Satisfied that she was going to eat, he stood up to leave. Snape forced himself to ignore the pang in his heart as he prepared to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours Lillie. be good." smiling at her dad she promised to be good. Snape left the kitchen and Lillie could just barely hear the floo roar to life.

Turning back to her uncles Lillie heard a plate hit the table in front of her. Grabbing the fork she slowly began to eat. Halfway through eating she heard footsteps descending the stairs.  
"There are other people in the house?" Remus looked up and saw Tonks bounce into the room.  
"A few. Tonks, your cousin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and occasionally Mundungus Fletcher." Lillie stared at Remus in shock.  
"Dudley is here?" Sirius and Remus looked apprehensive  
"yes, when you were discovered missing i brought your aunt and uncle in for questioning. Dudley went to his aunt Marge's. Dumbledore brought him here a few days ago after some interesting developments. No one is quite sure how it happened but getting attacked by the dementor unlocked some magical properties in your cousin. He isn't a wizard per say but he can recognize magic at its most basic forms." Lillie looked astonished  
"he's always been a brute, are you sure it's safe to have him here?"  
"that's the interesting thing. Dudley has become a quiet and meek kid since the attack. He is under the impression that you are dead. He was very sad to hear that his father "killed" you. It seems he has a much greater respect for you and magic all together now"

if Lillie was confused before she was completely bewildered now.  
"Wait why does he think I'm dead?"

her uncles's smiles turned feral

"well we couldn't let the Dursley's get away with what they did. So Dumbledore created a cadaver of you, bearing all the injuries you sustained, and left it where you "died". Muggle police were tipped off to a body in the area and with a little help from magic it was determined that Vernon Dursley killed his nephew in a rage. Petunia was tried for helping him cover it up. Vernon is now serving life and petunia is serving twenty years. Dudley even testified against them. Told the story about how his cousin had saved him from a group of attackers and dragged him home only to be repaid by being beaten to death. If Vernon's fate hadn't already been sealed, that would have been the final nail in his coffin." in the midst of explaining everything to Lillie everyone had forgotten that Tonks was there, so she decided to make herself known. Even knight trotted over to get a better look at the suddenly blue haired woman  
"Are you two ever gonna introduce me to my adorable nephew?" Lillie's head whipped around and she automatically corrected the strange woman named Tonks  
"niece." Tonks looked at Lillie for a second  
"even better!" She crowed excitedly "I always wanted a little sister to dress up."  
Lillie smiled at the exuberant older girl. She really liked this one.


	6. Making The House A Home

Authors note: welcome to another chapter of this fanfiction. fun fact, Lillie's room was originally going to be purple. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter.

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Snape stepped out of the fire at his house. The little two bedroom home had been gifted to Celestia and Severus as a wedding present from Lucius.  
Deciding to check on the potion first he headed down into the basement. The cauldron was bubbling softly, still an off white. Once it was a bright pearly white it would be ready.  
Leaving the room Snape then headed to the empty room that would become Lillie's.  
Looking around at the chipping blue walls and the faded black carpet Snape decided an entire makeover was in order. Banishing the old carpet and stripping the walls Snape was at a complete loss as to what a fifteen year old girl would like. Looking around he remembered the bed Lupin had made. What if the room was something similar? Image in mind Snape began to cast spells.  
First the walls were painted with a deep blue, like the night sky. Next a grass like green carpet covered the floors. The forbidden forest painted itself on one wall, Hogwarts on another. The lake appeared on the third wall and the Whomping Willow on the fourth.  
the large wolf that was Remus came bounding out from under the giant willow, the grim like dog and the stag not far behind him. A second wolf, this one smaller with silvery fur, trotted out and followed the others at a more sedate pace. The doe, fawn and serpent lay by the lake, knight sitting behind them standing guard.  
The stag bounded up to them, nuzzled the doe and then nodded his head at the snake. Following the others into the forest, the stag ran with the dog. the two wolves bounded in and out of the tree line, barking in delight. Stepping back and watching the painting cycle through its animation a few times he smiled at his handiwork.  
Turning his attention to the ceiling he once again painted it the dark blue. This time stars painted themselves onto the ceiling.  
Spelling the entire room to change depending on the time of day Snape watched the stars twinkle for a moment before they disappeared. The whole room lightened until it reflected the weather outside.  
Now a bright sun shone high in the sky, fluffy white clouds drifted across the clear blue sky. the animals that had previously ran around had been replaced by their human forms. Instead of gamboling about the odd group all sat down at a picnic. Laughter could be seen on everyone's faces.  
Smiling in satisfaction Snape decided to go shopping for the furniture rather than conjuring it. Exiting the newly painted room Snape left his house and apparated to Diagon Alley. Making his way to the best furniture store, the magical menagerie caught his eye as he walked past. In the window was a sign stating _**sight-sharing dogs for sale.**_  
Snape had heard they were attempting to breed a new type of magical dog who could share their sight with the sightless. Realizing that this could be the perfect solution in case Lillie's eyesight never came back fully, Snape entered the shop.  
The storekeeper saw him enter and walked over "what can I do for you ?" looking around he saw he was the only one currently in the shop.  
"My daughter is coming to live with me and she's blind, i was hoping to purchase a sight-sharing dog for her as a surprise." the shopkeeper looked floored but quickly regained his composure.  
"These dogs are very powerful, are you sure your daughter is magically strong enough?" looking at the man with contempt he sneered.  
"She is my daughter, of course she can handle it." seeing the potential dollar signs beginning to slip away the man hurriedly agreed and took Snape to the back. Four dogs sat in cages two male and two female. Looking at the males first he saw they were both too energetic. The first female was too skittish. Finally looking at the fourth dog he saw intelligence looking back at him. The black and white sheep dog cocked her head and woofed slightly.  
Smiling at the dog Snape spoke "this one, she's perfect." the store owner opened the cage, she walked out and stood beside Snape.  
"She's trained as a seeing eye dog as well as having the sight-sharing ability, would you like the equipment needed to utilize her seeing eye training?"  
Snape was extremely pleased that he had come in the shop. "Yes i would. My daughters mundane wolf-dog is incredibly smart but he isn't trained to guide her."  
the shopkeeper looked excited at the mention of a wolf-dog "would you be interested in breeding the two? I wanted to experiment with wolf genes with these dogs but I couldn't find a suitable creature."  
looking thoughtful Snape decided it couldn't hurt. "I don't see why not. Knight is the smartest creature I've ever met."  
smiling happily the shopkeeper waved him off when he reached to pay  
"your giving me access to your daughters wolf-dog. Consider this dog a gift in return. Here's her harness and lead, oh and the activation phrase for her sight sharing is "misceo visum. Enjoy your day"  
nodding his head in acknowledgement Snape motioned for the sheepdog to follow him as he headed back to his original destination.

Entering the furniture store he started to browse around, Lillie's new dog following closely behind. Snape liked the beech wood Remus had used but the shop had a nice set of rosewood furniture that he liked more. Waving over an employee he gestured to the set he wanted and asked if they had a desk to match. After confirming that they did he paid for everything and took the bag with the shrunken furniture in it.

Next, he went to the book shop, while there he stumbled onto a tool that reads the books to you. It came with a handy earpiece so you didn't have to disturb other people.  
Satisfied with the tools he had acquired for Lillie he picked out some books as well. He got her a book on healing, runes, Arithmancy and a book on Arthurian legend. Well the magical side of it at least.  
He figured she would like history more if Binns didn't bore everyone to sleep. Paying for those as well he deemed himself ready to head home.  
Looking down at the sheepdog he gestured for her to hold on. Just like knight she grasped his robes in her mouth and away they went.  
Going back into Lillie's room Snape began to set up the furniture. The desk went beside Hogwarts whereas the bed went against the wall that had the Whomping Willow on it. Halfway through levitating the bed in place the floo roared to life, Celestia was home.  
Setting the bed down in its place Snape went to greet her  
"how was shopping with Narcissa?" Celestia had a big grin on her face. Seeing Narcissa always did that, they had been friends since they were little.  
"The poor shopkeepers could barely keep up with us. Lillie won't need clothing for a long time!"  
smiling at his cheerful wife he motioned for her to come see the bedroom. Looking in at the masterpiece Snape had done she was breathless  
"Severus it's beautiful. And the furniture matches it so nicely!" noticing the new dog she looked at Severus curiously  
"shes trained as a seeing eye dog. She's from the first successful batch of sight-sharing dogs that the magical menagerie has been breeding." nodding in understanding Celestia busied herself with putting away all the clothing she had gotten for Lillie, humming lightly as she did so.  
Severus finished placing the bed and then the bedside table. Pulling out the new trunk he had gotten harry, Snape looked over the bags his wife had surrounding her until he found the Hogwarts robes Celestia had gotten. Severus noticed that she had them emblazoned with the Slytherin crest  
"how do you know she will be in Slytherin? She was a Gryffindor previously." smiling, Celestia laughed  
"call it intuition. The girl should have been in Slytherin the first time." looking at his wife in disbelief he shook his head  
"I think you've lost it, all the trouble she got into then. She was a Gryffindor from the start." "  
do you think that as harry she chose to get in these situations? Seems to me she was set up most if not all of the time. Think about it, why put a priceless artifact that a dangerous dark lord was after in a school full of children, protect it with mediocre enchantments at best and then only give a cryptic warning about avoiding that one door. He wasn't protecting anyone, he wanted to test her."  
placing the robes in the trunk Snape thought about what Celestia had said, could it be true? And if so, why did Dumbledore want to test her? Shaking his head he left the now finished room to collect the potion. Bottling the pearly white potion Snape headed for the floo, the sheepdog still following him.


	7. Becoming A Girl

Authors note: So, I haven't touched on pairings in this yet. Yes Harry/Lillie ends up in a relationship. I won't reveal the pairing at this point in time, as we haven't met anyone besides family members. this one is a bit short and i may edit it after posting so keep your eyes out for a few days in case i do change it. Enjoy the chapter fellow potter-heads!

* * *

P.s. within the next few weeks I will be starting a harry potter/ batman x-over challenge that my brother made. If any of you are interested in seeing the rules for it i will gladly post them at the end of the next chapter.

* * *

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Chapter six

By the time breakfast was over Lillie had decided that Tonks was family.  
When everyone had eaten the four journeyed up the stairs, much to Lillie's concern.  
Tonks, seeing that Lillie was anxious to be tackling such a daunting task, kept behind her niece on the off chance she lost her balance. Getting the idea Remus and Sirius positioned themselves around Lillie as well, Sirius ahead and Remus beside. They ensured that the banister was on her open side so she could hold onto it.  
Smiling in gratitude she let out the breath she had been holding and stepped onto the first step. Slowly but surely the group made their way to the top of the stairs.  
Smiling triumphantly as she felt the ground even out, she was immensely glad her dad had made her leave the room today. The three adults smiled in pride at the elated young girl, venturing forward Lillie brushed her hand along the wall. Trailing close behind her they were surprised to find her entering the library of all places.  
They watched her walk into the room slowly, getting a feel for the large space. Stopping in a ray of sunlight she turned her head into the depths of the room.  
The Black library was easily as large as the Hogwarts one. The spread of books, however, was more reminiscent of the library of banned books located deep in the heart of the ministry's most mysterious department.  
Despite being the rebel Black, Sirius did believe in one idea held by his family, the idea that knowledge shouldn't be banned regardless of content. Banning the dark texts hadn't stopped the dangerous wizards from learning and using the arts the ministry would rather pretend doesn't exist.  
Wandering into the isles Lillie eventually came back with a muggle type book on braille. How it had gotten into the Black library, Sirius was unsure, but it would prove useful nonetheless. Smiling at her discovery she methodically searched the room until she found a couch.  
Sitting down she ran her hand over the book title. feeling the bumps she tried to understand what it said. Deciding this would be more helpful if she had a tutor to teach her how to read it she stowed it in the bag she had grabbed from her trunk earlier. Looking at her aunt and uncles she spoke  
"don't you guys need to be cleaning? I'll sit in here." hearing them begin to protest she smiled  
"i'll be fine. It's nice and quiet here. I'll yell for someone if I need help." kicking her feet up onto the couch she relaxed into it. Agreeing with her they filed out, each headed into a different room. Lillie could faintly hear spells being cast as she began to doze. Not long after she began to dream.

The first thing she noticed was that in her dreams she could see, the second thing she noticed was that she was officially a girl. She had long red hair, almost to her slender waist. Her skin was pale, much like her adopted fathers. She was wearing a deep blue dress that ended just below her knee and white flats. After taking in her appearance she noticed that she was dreaming of the library she had fallen asleep in.  
As she looked around knight wandered into the room, he walked over to she couch she was sleeping on and to her shock her male body was still on the couch. Was this really a dream after all?  
Hearing the floo roar to life downstairs she suddenly found herself in the darkness of her actual body. To her, it felt like waking up and she barely remembered the strange dream. Hearing her dad coming up the stairs she stood. Feeling strangely confident in her knowledge of the rooms layout she walked out the door, without using the wall or furniture for guidance like before.

Snape watched his daughter walk out of the black library without assistance. He watched her expression change from relaxed to confused at the sound of dog paws on the hardwood floors. Knight was beside her yet the sound came from somewhere in front of her. Knight walked forward curiously and sniffed the slightly smaller sheep dog. Deciding he liked her he guided her over to Lillie. Snape smiled at how well the two got along. Looking at his daughter who was now petting the new dog he began to explain  
"this, is a specialized magical breed of dog. They have the ability to share their sight with the sightless, on top of that she is trained as a seeing eye dog as well."  
Smiling in delight Lillie thanked her dad for the thoughtful gift.  
"I have also purchased a tool called a vox assistentes that will read books to you, to try it out I took the liberty of getting you some books on various Hogwarts classes so you can decide what you wish to sign up for.  
"Thanks dad, i found a book on braille earlier, do you think we could find a tutor so i can learn?" agreeing with his daughter he guided her down the stairs and into her room.  
"Lillie, here is the potion. It will take about half an hour for all changes to complete." nodding in understanding she sat on her bed and took the vial from her dad. Without hesitation she downed the contents and mere minutes later her magic became visible.  
To her father's shock she had a bright multi colored magic aura, a sign of raw power. The magic whipped around the room, literally shoving Snape out. The door slammed and powerful wards appeared on it, no one could get in that room until the transformation was complete.

Meanwhile inside the room the magic had coalesced around the prone body of Lillie, pulsing brightly with the beat of her heart. Slowly, changes began to appear. First her skin paled, then she grew an inch or two. Her hair smoothed and lengthened, lightening up before changing color completely. The previously black hair was now a deep red, just slightly darker than lily potters had been. Already very thin her body structure didn't change much, except for the obvious bits. Almost as soon as it had begun, the change was over. As the magic dissipated her eyes opened. Lillianna Ivory Snape had officially arrived.


	8. Lillie Gets A Wand

Authors note: so sorry for the long wait, I don't intend to continue this trend in the new year. Happy reading fellow potter-heads!

* * *

P.S. So last time I mentioned the challenge fic i'll be starting. The rules will be at the end of this chapter. For now here's the summary for the fic.

Weirder Things Have Happened.

When Vernon makes the mistake of striking Harry in front of the Queen of Gotham, the Dursley's suddenly find themselves on the wrong end of the villains baseball bat. The now guardian-less harry potter is swiftly adopted by the King and Queen of Gotham, Joker and Harley Quinn. Growing up unaware of his magic but oddly attuned to it, he wreaks havoc on Gotham with his parents. By the time his Hogwarts letter arrives, the Harry that they expect is long dead. He is now Harry James Napier-Quinzel, Prince of Gotham.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Lillie's door opened slowly, Snape and her uncles peeking into the room. she was already sitting up, running her hand along the now soft skin of her forearm where the basilisk fang had pierced through all that time ago.  
It had never scarred thanks to Fawkes but the skin hadn't ever felt right after that.  
Touching her forehead next she whooped with delight that the infamous lighting bolt was gone too. The clothing that had fit moderately well before now swallowed her smaller, feminine form. Looking at her she definitely looked like Severus's daughter, she had his eyes and his skin tone. Happiness shone from the now red haired girl, Tonks soon shooed the boys out and began to fuss over the girl.

"Ok Lillie it's time for you to meet your worst enemy, a bra. Thankfully magic makes this easier." Guiding Lillie's hands to the clasps so she could study them, Tonks gave a brief explanation on the easiest ways to put one on.  
After a few minutes of trial and error Lillie successfully put one on. "Now it's easy from here. Just throw on a dress or skirt and blouse plus some nice shoes and you'll be all dolled up for the first time."  
Handing Lillie the soft grey dress Severus had brought, Tonks helped her get it over her head. Slipping on a pair of black flats Lillie felt like herself for the first time ever. Tears sprang to her eyes and she wished desperately she could still see. Without a word Tonks hugged her, understanding flowing between aunt and niece.  
Guiding the emotional girl to the bed Tonks summoned a brush and began to brush through Lillie's copious amount of hair. Using her wand she curled the ends slightly and let the hair flow down Lillie's back once more. Spelling her hair to stay out of her face, Tonks guided her to the door.

Outside the guys waited impatiently, anxious to see Lillie in her new clothing. When they walked out silence reigned, Lillie was beginning to look nervous when her father hugged her.  
"You look beautiful my daughter, the red hair was unexpected however. I believe that I have the perfect excuse for it though. Long after Voldemort was vanquished his death-eaters wreaked havoc on Britain, a woman by the name of Allison Selwyn was put under my watch by them. It is believed they wanted to use the baby she was pregnant with to revive Voldemort. A few months after she arrived, she discovered my status as a spy and begged me to help her vanish. I took her to Dumbledore who presumably gave her a new life. Meanwhile i told the death-eaters that she had gone into premature labor and both she and the child had died. The group of supporters were caught a week later trying to abduct another pregnant witch."

Remus looked excited while Sirius Tonks and Lillie were thoroughly confused.  
"Are you planning to pass the last known Selwyn off as Lillie's mother?" Remus guessed. Shaking his head Severus replied.  
"I plan to do one better, i'm going to ask Dumbledore to track her down for me. If we can find Allison we can convince her to say Lillie is hers. The Selwyn's have always had red hair, it's the only line ever recorded to have that bright red hair. I always suspected lily potter was a descendant of a selwyn squib."

Lillie brightened at the mention of her male persona's mother "when will you tell me about her?" Sirius and Remus looked at Severus in alarm.  
"When we are settled in at our house i will tell you the entire story" looking at the marauders he stressed the last two words ever so slightly giving them a meaningful look. Worry creased Sirius's face while Remus relaxed, confident in Snape's ability to take care of his little pack mate.

Lillie's last day at headquarters was celebrated by everyone who was there, Dudley included. Over the three days since Lillie transitioned, she had named her new dog Avalon from the book on Arthurian legend her dad had gotten. She had gotten better at using Avalon's sight share and had been reveling in being able to see to a certain degree again.  
The first time she had seen Dudley since the attack her jaw dropped to the floor in shock. the large boy had lost much of the unhealthy weight, but he looked haunted. he had lost a part of himself to gain his strange ability, he was now a part of a world that he feared and it showed. On his better days he would lock himself in his room, the sounds of punching could often be heard from behind the closed door. On his bad days he vanished to the rooftop demons, new and old, following him.

Still nervous around people not in her little family Lillie clung to her father most of the party. When it was over Lillie said goodbye to her uncles and stepped into the floo beside her dad.  
Whirling away she was once again struck with the thought of how much she hated flooing. Gripping Avalon and knight's harnesses tightly she stepped out of the flames into her new home. Once the spinning stopped Lillie dropped the harnesses, knight wandered away while Avalon stayed by Lillie.

Severus looked at Lillie "lets go look at your room, dinner won't be done for a while so you can nap if you want" smiling brightly at her dad she picked up Avalon's harness again, focusing on her magic she guided it to link with Avalon's. Whispering the activation phrase Lillie looked around before following her dad into the first door on the right. Entering the room she stopped dead, she stood there gazing at the piece of art that was her room. She watched the people picnicking by the lake laugh and smile. She watched harry's mom levitate a plate of mashed potatoes over her husband's head and drop it. She watched as the picnic delved into an all out food fight. When it was over they all trekked up to the castle and eventually disappear into it. Moments later they would walk back out, picnic in hand once more. Lillie took in the room until the sight share failed. Laying down on the bed she fell asleep.

While Lillie slept Celestia was cooking dinner. Snape on the other hand was at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. "Have you found her?" Dumbledore stayed silent for a long time, contemplating his options "she does not want to be found Severus, she made that clear from our first meeting. However given the circumstances I will reveal her address to you."

A few days later a Hogwarts owl winged its way into Lillie's bedroom. Pulling the letter off she thanked the owl before walking to her desk. After rummaging through the drawer of her desk for the vox assistentes Lillie read the letter. Shortly after the pre-programmed voice finished it Lillie heard her dad enter. "we need to be at the wand shop soon, are you ready?" nodding Lillie followed Avalon out into the living room. standing close to her father Lillie braced herself for the floo travel as her dad called out "Gorgon's Creation's"

The shop was quiet and much like Ollivander's, the room hummed with ambient magic. unlike Ollivander's however the main room was neat, tiny shelves lining every available wall-space. the shelves themselves were filled with boxes containing every manner of wood and core combination. Gorgon's Creation's is a black market wand shop, Gorgon herself was an old apprentice of Ollivander who despised the ministry's use of tracking spells and blocks. As a result her shop is considered black market. Lillie wandered around the shop feeling the different magics emanate off the wands. Severus watched Lillie wander around, a few moments later shuffling footsteps marked the arrival of gorgon. She was middle aged at most but she looked more like an old crone. Her back was slightly hunched from the hours spent making wands and her hair was snowy white. Her eyes however were sharp and wise, the eyes of a wand maker. "What can I do for you professor Snape?" her voice was rough from lack of use but warmth shone in her eyes. "Gorgon, my daughter requires a wand. She is almost completely blind so adjustments are necessary." " nonsense processor, you daughter is possibly the most well adjusted blind person to ever walk through my doors. Considering the person standing before us used to be harry potter, I really shouldn't be surprised. The father and daughter duo both stood rooted to the ground, mouths open in shock. It was only when gorgon began to laugh in a high pitched, wheeze like laugh that Snape's face cleared and the mask returned. "You are mistaken, harry potter is dead." Gorgon shook her head "the body may change and the mind may split but who we are, or in this case were, will always be. Even if in the smallest amounts." Onyx eyes wide in wonder Lillie stared in the direction of gorgon "how did you know he is me?"  
"your wand is visible." Gorgon stated simply "i can add a cloaking charm to it so this never happens again."  
nodding her head Lillie handed over the familiar holly and phoenix feather wand. In one swift move gorgon split the wand in half, revealing the red and gold feather given by Fawkes many years previously. After carefully removing the feather gorgon summoned a tiny black stone with a dull, almost murky finish.  
Placing the tiny stone at the base of the wand she replaced the feather and sealed the seam once more. After gorgon had handed the altered wand to Lillie it began to change, the wood taking on the appearance of an oak wand.  
Smiling in satisfaction knowing her cover-story was now safer she pocketed the wand again. Waving her wand a large metal cart rolled out of the back room, where it came to a halt beside Gorgon.  
"now about that new wand, come here child." following Avalon Lillie stopped beside Gorgon.  
"you'll need to pick a wood, a core and a focus stone. we'll start with the wood."

Touching the large rolling cart Lillie began inspecting the numerous branches of various woods. While the holly and cherry tree branches both matched, neither felt just right.  
After ten minutes of looking over the woods Lillie picked up a particularly slender and bendy branch of willow. Like all wand wood this branch was completely clear of knots and imperfections, the trees well taken care of by their guardian Bowtruckle's.  
Handing the branch to Gorgon she turned to the next cart that had replaced the first. running her hand over the cores she was instantly drawn to the shiny bundle of unicorn hair, handing that over she once again heard the carts switch out.  
The focus stone took the longest. At first she worried there was no match. But eventually, a squarish, medium sized Peridot was finally pulled from the cart by a satisfied Lillie.

Taking the pieces Gorgon placed them on yet another cart. Similar to before the branch split in half. Unlike before however the branch also shortened a little, taking the total length from nearly 14" to 12 1/2". the top and bottom of the branch rounded out, leaving a perfectly made wand husk where the branch had previously been. Gorgon plucked a single shining strand of unicorn hair from the bundle. the strand of unicorn hair drifted down from her hand, falling perfectly on the unfinished wand. Sealing the wand gorgon placed it on a stand like contraption. After tightening the contraption so the wand was suspended, Gorgon drilled a setting for the focus stone. When the setting was finished, the Peridot embedded itself into the base of the wand. Removing the wand from the drilling station Gorgon waved it and watched as brightly colored sparks flew from the tip. satisfied she handed the wand to Lillie, the second it touched her palm the room exploded with color. A bright aura surrounded Lillie, the aura Severus had seen during Harry's transformation had been red with the barest hints of a teal color. However this time, it was mostly teal with a bright red streak running through it. the only thing that remained the same about the aura between these two different times was the black lightning bolt that marred the upper right side. It took Severus all of ten seconds to realize that the change in Lillie's aura was indicative of a personality split, as gorgon had stated earlier. In the ten seconds Severus was making this realization, the glow had already died out leaving a bewildered Lillie and a slightly changed wand. the body of the wand now had an intricate engraving of three creatures. a lion, an eagle and strangest of all, a griffin.

* * *

As previously stated here are the rues for the challenge fic. Given that this challenge was developed by my brother and myself this may be altered as time goes on.

Harry Potter/Batman X-over challenge

-Must live in Gotham

-Dursley's must take Harry to America when he is five

-Must get stuck in America

-Harry must be able control his magic but is unaware of what it is until he gets his Hogwarts letter

-It must be a Harry multi pairing (at least one from each universe, OC's allowed)

-Must have Ron bashing (other bashing's optional)

-Must have allied Snape

-Must be Slytherin or Gryffindor

-Harry must say "weirder things have happened" at least once in the story

-Must be a smart Harry (skills of your choice)

In addition to the above rules, you must choose a side for Harry to fight for. whoever finds Harry at the start of the story indicates what side he will be on (example, in mine he is rescued by Harley Quinn, thus he will become a villain)

-Light side Harry must fight Voldemort

-Dark side Harry must try to take over Britain

* * *

I look forward to reading everyone's renditions of this challenge so if you give it a shot, send me the name of it in the comments. until next chapter, farewell!

~sylverwolf666


	9. Hermione's A Halfblood?

authors note

* * *

wow...i'm really on a roll. once again i hope these long waits wont last forever. this chapter is decidedly short, but it felt like a good place to end.

* * *

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

* * *

Lillie stared at her hand where seconds before a burning sensation had enveloped it, emanating from the wand she held. Oddly enough it didn't hurt but the burning was accompanied by the strangest sense of completeness, something she would become used to, someday.  
Snape cleared his throat, snapping gorgon out of her shock induced trance "i have never" she began before her voice failed her. "In all my years." she tried again only for her voice to dry up once more. "Its impossible, but yet here you are!" she exclaimed suddenly, elation breaking out across her face.  
Looking in her direction curiously Lillie asked "i'm sorry, but why is what just happened impossible?"  
Shaking her head in disbelief Gorgon explained "long ago a spell existed that allowed the user to discover their animagus form by engraving it upon the users wand. For centuries it was tradition to cast the spell upon receiving your wand at eleven, allowing the child to decide if they wanted to go through the trouble of learning to transform. A few hundred years ago when the power of the pure-bloods began to die out due to inbreeding the spell started to fail. First just one kid, then dozens more cropped up. Insulted by their inability to discover their forms while half bloods and muggleborns walked around with engraved wands, the children grew up to ban the spell. No one knows if the spell is even written down anymore as they went far enough to destroy every copy they found. So you see its very much impossible for you to have used a spell you were unaware even existed. But here you are, the engraving plain as day. As if using a supposedly lost spell wasn't enough, your wand now sports the image of not one creature, but three." Lillie stood, rooted to the spot numbly, wondering why things couldn't ever be easy for her. Snape was looking thoughtful "Lillie? Do you wish to try and gain mastery of your forms? It could be of use in the future." Nodding her head Lillie agreed that it would be useful "I would like to try, after i get used to everything." Turning back to Gorgon Snape's eyes narrowed in worry. "I trust this will stay between the three of us." His tone leaving nothing to question. Rolling her eyes the wand-maker waved off his concern "as if i would endanger the only chance this young girl has at a normal childhood." nodding his thanks Snape payed for the wand and they left the shop. heading into Diagon alley they made their way to the bookshop. using her vox assistentes she looked at a book on mind magics, it included Legilimency ,Occlumency and Mediation. she mainly wanted to learn meditation as it would help her become an animagus as well as help if she chose to practice occlumency later. keeping that in mind she placed the mind magics book in her basket and went searching for a book solely on meditation. finding one that delved into the specifics of setting up a meditation "safe space" as well as one that delved into the more difficult aspects like finding your way through the mindscape. she placed them both beside the first one, minutes later Snape walked up asking if she had found anything interesting. praising her for the thoughtful choices the father and daughter duo paid for the books before heading to the potions shop. buying a top of the line potions kit and all required ingredients they left and headed home. back at home Lillie opened the meditation book and began reading the intro, a half hour later she heard her door open "Lillie, i have some errands to run, ill be back in few hours." the red haired girl smiled, nodding at her father. Severus left, apparating to a most perplexing place, Hermione Granger's home.

the home of Hermione Granger was a tidy little thing, painted perfectly white with pristine windows giving a view into the life lived inside it. Severus knocked on the white door which opened up rather quickly. a woman with reddish brown hair stood there, a questioning look on her face. "ms. Jean Granger? i'm Severus Snape, your daughters potions professor." jean arched her eyebrow at him "and what can i do for you professor Snape?" "well to put it bluntly i'm looking or a woman by the name of Allison Selwyn, i was told she lived here." jean's face paled and she stumbled away from the door "why do you want to find her?" she asked harshly, fear and anger warring on her face. "i cant tell you, this information i for miss Selwyn's ears only." jean looked Snape squarely in the eye, a strange look in her eyes "good thing that i AM Allison Selwyn then,"


	10. Revelations

hey readers, hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter

~SylverWolf666

* * *

Snape stared at Jean... no Allison in shock. of course Dumbledore would give him the address without giving this bit of information!  
"I must admit Allison I am surprised." Allison rolled her eyes, annoyance flaring at Snape  
"what's so surprising Severus, i begged you to help me. you sent me to Dumbledore and he set me up with my new life. I'm quite happy, what do you want?" shaking his head Snape's mask returned  
"as you may already know, Harry Potter was killed not too long ago." at this Allison's eyes grew sad  
"yes i remember when Hermione got the letter, she was devastated. Poor boy, his life had barely begun." Snape grimaced  
"Quite, however his death was in fact a fabrication created to get his loathsome uncle and aunt imprisoned. in truth Vernon Dursley beat harry to near death and left him on the streets. i saved him and after healing he has taken a new persona, Lillie Ivory Snape. Or in other words, my daughter."

It was now Allison's turn to be gobsmacked, however both adults were quickly distracted by the sound of glass breaking inside the house. Allison whipped around to see her daughter standing in the kitchen, a look of anger and grief plastered on her face. "Hermione." Allison began, stepping closer to her daughter. before she could get more than two steps Hermione bolted up the stairs, vanishing out of sight, but not before Snape caught a glimpse of the tears racing down her face.  
"my apologies Allison, i never meant for her to hear our conversation." she sighed heavily "its partially my fault, i should have told her of our actual lineage when she got her Hogwarts letter, it was misguided fear that stopped me, i suppose you should come in. you'll need to tell her the importance of keeping young Harry's secret safe."

"Lillie." Snape automatically corrected causing Allison to grin.  
"i never thought id see you as a father old friend." Snape smiled gently  
"and i never would have guessed that the gryffindor golden girl was a selwyn. i must admit i am quite ashamed at the way i treated her." Allison's smile dimmed  
"ah yes i remember her telling me about that. I cant hold it against you, you have your role to play in case you-know-who ever returns." a weight Severus wasn't aware of suddenly lifted and he smiled, a much more genuine smile than the previous ones.

"no more, Lillie's life comes before anything now." nodding in understanding Allison led the way to her daughters room. knocking lightly Allison opened the door a crack, peering into the dim room. hermione lay on her bed, face down in her pillows.  
"hermione? can we talk?" the brown haired girl looked up at her mother  
"what about? have you lied about something else?" wincing Allison sat on the side of her daughters bed  
"yes i lied, because when i lived in the wizarding world i was kidnapped by deatheaters." hermione looked at her mom in shock "what?"

"they wanted you, something about a ritual that could potentially bring back he-who-must-not-be-named. Severus here got me to Dumbledore who set me and your father up as the Granger's. then i gave birth to you. it was safer to let you think you were muggle born." nodding in acceptance she turned to Snape  
"and your reason for letting Harry's best friend think he was dead?" Snape sighed  
"it was supposed to up to Lillie who she allowed to know. with the stipulation that she wait until school starts up. the whole goal is to keep her safe, and the more people who know who she was, the more chance that its discovered by people who we don't want to know. if its any consolation your the only one she talked about telling."  
Hermione looked shocked "not Ron?"  
"especially not Ron, she told me that he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. the question is will you?" hermione looked at Snape in a way that said, are you crazy?

"of course i will professor, all i have ever wanted for Harry is that he is happy." smiling in relief Snape replied  
"Lillie will be glad to hear it. Allison, I actually came here to ask you a favor. you see, Lillie underwent the transition and we encountered some unexpected results. she has red hair, selwyn hair to be precise." Allison stared at Severus in surprise  
"And what is this favor you ask of me old friend?"

"I ask that you claim her as your missing daughter, no one knows what happened to you and no one has ever seen your daughter before." Severus revealed a stack of papers, Lillie's paperwork, and handed them to Allison.

"i cannot risk Voldemort or the deatheaters learning of her true lineage."

Allison grimaced lightly "i will do as you ask old friend, with the stipulation you keep our secret as well. As far as the wizarding world is concerned, I don't want to be a part of it."

"it goes without saying Allison that i would keep your secret regardless. we all deserve happiness, something i never thought i would find." hermione stared between the two adults, a thought forming in her mind

"Professor, will harry...I mean Lillie, be sorted again?"

"Yes, it's rarely done, but students can be resorted. in this case, Lillie is a completely separate persona thus her sorting will likely be different than harry's was."

"could i be resorted? i went into gryffindor under the assumption i was muggle-born and thus would have an easier time in that house over the others. now that i understand what the sorting hat meant by "secrets yet revealed" i think i shouldn't be a gryffindor.'' Snape stared at the young girl, shock clearly written on his face.

"i will bring this to the headmaster for review, you will have your answer on the first day of school." Allison handed Snape the now signed papers and smiled lightly

"as much as i have enjoyed this visit old friend, i must insist you leave now. me and my daughter have much to talk about." nodding in understanding Snape left and apparated to Hogwarts.

meanwhile back in the house Allison stared at her daughter nervously "do you have any questions?"

smiling in her know it all way hermione launched into an all out barrage of questions, all of which the formerly Ravenclaw woman happily answered.

* * *

Severus strode through the empty halls of his workplace, robes billowing in his signature way. he made his way to the headmasters office quickly, waiting impatiently as the staircase circled ever higher. finally, after what felt like years Snape arrived at the door to the headmasters office.  
"enter Severus." the headmaster called through the door. rolling his eyes at Dumbledore's flare for dramatics Snape opened the door. without any preamble Snape placed the stack of papers on the desk.  
"i trust that you had a reason for not telling me that Ms. Granger's mother is Allison."  
eyes twinkling brightly Dumbledore smiled "of course." he casually popped a lemon drop in his mouth and leaned forward to grab the papers.  
"i'll take these to the ministry. go home Severus." nodding his head at the obvious dismissal Snape left and did just as he was told.


	11. Snape Tells A Story

authors note: holy crap i am so sorry this took so long. i got a little sidetracked with life and my other story **weirder things have happened** but i'm back and i hope this chapter is enjoyable.

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

* * *

After returning home Severus decided it was finally time to tell Lillie about his days at Hogwarts. Shaking off the nervousness he entered her room. She was listening to a book and Snape took a moment to drink in the sight of his daughter enjoying learning. She looked so peaceful, happy. Snape knocked on the open door to catch her attention. After closing her book and placing the vox - on the table lillie turned to the door "dad?" she asked, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

" a few weeks ago i told you i would talk to you about lily potter. Do you still want to hear?" Nodding excitedly, Lillie sat on her bed. Snape breathed deeply before beginning the tale  
"it all began when we were nine… lily's sister was calling her a freak for having magic and I overheard. I already knew about magic because of my mother so I told lily. We became best friends after that. Even when I was sorted into Slytherin and her into Gryffindor she never held it against me. We stayed friends for many years despite James's jealousy of our closeness. I admit I lorded it over him quite often. As much as i disliked the marauders then, i truly wish James had never died. Anyway, one day in sixth year James was being his usual pompus self, he was a bit of a bully even if sometimes I had it coming. Lily told him to knock it off and in my anger I said some pretty terrible things. One of my greatest regrets was calling her a mudblood that day. That was the day everything changed. I lost my truest friend and in turn fell in with the worst possible crowd. James changed too, he stopped bullying people and got rid of his egotistical tendencies. Lilly fell in love with him after that. They got married and had you all while fighting in the war. Meanwhile i became a deatheater, which led to me foolishly refusing to accept james's apology when he did apologize after graduation. I eventually heard part of a prophecy about voldemort. I told Voldemort, not realising it referred to the Potters. When I found out the prophecy meant the Potters, I tried to protect Lily by making a deal with voldemort. I would turn her dark if he let her live. It was not my finest moment and it didn't even work."  
Snape looked tired after laying all his sins bare for the daughter he loved so dearly. It cut him to the core to realise she could very well hate him. He had done terrible things. Lillie looked thoughtful and a little bit sad.  
"So basically everyone lost. Harry lost his parents, you lost your best friend, and Voldemort lost the war. It makes me wonder what kind of life Tom lived, he couldn't have started out bad." whatever reaction snape expected, this wasn't it.  
"I suppose that is true, the war took hundreds of lives but if it hadn't been for me the potters never would have been on that list." surprisingly Lillie's sightless eyes turned hard with annoyance  
"you don't know that. the way i see it, if voldemort had not heard part of the prophecy, he would have been terrorizing britain all these years and even more lives would have been lost. At least the prophecy gave us a few years." Snape stared in amazement at his daughter,  
"I've never thought about it like that." after a minute he added in a deadpan voice "the irony of you saying "the way i see it" is not lost on me Lil." at that they both broke out laughing, twin smiles of mirth on their faces. When the laughter died down lillie looked at her dad  
"what was lily potter like?" Snape's eyes got a faraway look as he responded  
"she was brave, even more so to me than other Gryffindors. She always fought for the little guy, she loved deeply and fought fiercely. Every guy in our year was smitten, myself included. She had this way of silencing a room without even trying, something I spent years mastering. When she smiled, everyone stopped to stare."  
Lillie smiled lightly "did you love her?" Snape stared at Lillie for a moment, remembering the fateful day he had asked himself that very same question  
"i did. Some would say i was obsessed, but the truth is i had never known love and it took me many years to figure out how to love in a healthy way. By the time I had figured out that I loved her, it was too late for me to tell her."  
in a curious voice lillie asked "when did you stop loving her?"  
somewhat surprised snape answered honestly "I haven't, I suppose some small part of me will always love her. I just learned how to love someone else after her."  
"does being my father bring up those memories of her?"  
"sometimes, but they are good memories that i'm happy to recall. One of the few sad memories I can always distinctly remember was feeling that Harry should have been my son. I was glad lily had found love but at the time i was still bitter over losing my chance with her."  
"In a very roundabout way I ended up as your daughter so maybe that is fate's way of giving you that wish."  
"perhaps you are right Lil.'' Their conversation lasted long into the night and neither realized Celestia had been listening. With tears in her eyes she smiled, she had always wondered if Severus still loved lily. She was pleased to hear that while he did still love lily, he loved her too. Some small part of her had always worried that he would eventually leave her.

the next morning Lillie awoke to find that she must have fallen asleep while they were talking. a tired smile lifted the corners of her lips as she arose for breakfast. Avalon was right beside her bed as always while Knight was off somewhere, Lillie assumed he was in the kitchen. the wolf-dog loved food, presumably from his time as a stray. after pulling on a soft black silk dress Lillie left the room. her parents were sitting at the table. Snape was drinking a cup of tea while reading The Prophet. Celestia was reading a novel while eating bacon. after sitting down Lillie pulled her already filled plate closer, her lack of sight still bothered her when it came to fine motor skills like eating. after breakfast Celestia left for work. She worked at a small apothecary in Knockturn alley, the only place that accepted a werewolf. Snape stayed home with Lillie, as he would until Hogwats started up again in a week or so.


End file.
